


Park for Reload

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas, wide awake in series and talking to Sora. And Xigbar. >.></p>
            </blockquote>





	Park for Reload

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Christmas exchange on kh_drabble at livejournal, circa 2009. ;) The beginning attempt at what will hopefully be a series - possibly to be tagged later for that, if I ever pull it off.

The third time he deflected a bullet, Xigbar stopped in midair. "Roxas?" Sora might've jumped looking at it, him standing sideways and halfway in a portal, but Roxas didn't even flinch.

Afterwards, they figured that was kind of the problem.

_"Roxas."_ Unfolding from his position in midair as casually as if he were rolling out of bed, he took a few steps toward them. Smirking at their glare, he continued. "And I wondered how Sora was managing to take everyone out. How're you doing in there, kiddo?"

"Don't call me that." he snapped, before he'd even thought about pretending he wasn't there. Except it probably didn't matter, with Xigbar.

He laughed shortly, shaking his head. "Oh, you'd prefer tiger now?"

\- He called you whaaat?! - Sora interrupted, and Roxas tried to respond without taking his eyes off Xigbar.

\- Teasing me, yeah, he liked to get on my nerves. -

\- And you don't think that's kind of creepy? -

"I'd _prefer_ you to stop talking to me like I'm your pet experiment, actually." Roxas shifted sideways a little, trying to make sure they didn't get backed into a corner or anything stupid.

\- It's Xigbar, everything he does is creepy. Besides, he's one of the bad guys, creepy's kind of a standard. -

Xigbar's smirk only got sharper. "As if. That would take all the fun out of our little conversations."

"Like they were any fun for _me._" Sora could hear the resentful tone in Roxas's voice, and tried to reach out for control of their body. - Ah, Roxas, c'mon man. I think he's getting on your nerves too much. -

\- Do you _hear_ him? - Roxas snarled back.

"Like I _cared._ No heart, remember what that's like kiddo?" His head titled, golden eye sweeping over them critically. "Now, since I'm pretty sure you're both in there, that raises another interesting question. Who's in control? For that matter, how long, how often?" he rolled his shoulders, and Roxas's grip tightened as they heard the rifles reload. "Pity Vexen isn't around to help me figure it out, huh?"

\- Roxas - Sora hissed, worried and still wondering if he should grab control.

\- _No._ Stay out of this, Sora. This one is _mine._ -


End file.
